spider_manfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Venom/Eddie Brock
Venom as he appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Venom is always portrayed as having a grudge against Spider-Man and/or Peter Parker. He also is occasionally portrayed as Peter's friend and an anti-hero. As Eddie Brock, he is usually portrayed as having an attraction to either Mary Jane or Gwen. Powers When combined with the Symbiote, Eddie Brock gains all of Spider-Man's powers as well as an immunity to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. Weaknesses Thanks to being bound to the Symbiote, Venom is vulnerable to loud noises like a church bell ringing or a missle launch. If exposed to that sound, the Symbiote will be seperated from Eddie. Equipment Venom's key piece of equipment is his Symbiote. It gives Venom his powers, and also the ability to instantly disguise himself in any kind of outfit. History Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3- Mysterious Mysterio Venom robots was used by Tinkerer to fight Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider. Venom first attacked the two on the roof tops, and when Spider-Man destroyed it with a kick, it was found out to be a simple robot. Another Venom robot was then used by Tinkerer to fight Scarlet Spider in his lab, but Scarlet Spider destroyed the Venom robot by hitting it with a Dr. Octopus robot. With Great Power In his cell, Eddie blamed Peter for being there. Eddie swore to show Peter after escaping and rejoining with the Symbiote and taking his place as a hero. When the Symbiote returned, Eddie immediately rejoined with it to revive the real Venom. Venom Reborn Eddie then met up with Peter and the others at Aunt May's house and assured them that he wouldn't hurt Aunt May as he had decided to replace Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider after he killed them. Venom clotheslined the two and pulled Spider-Man into a bone cracking bear hug with his own webbing. Scarlet Spider quickly knocked Venom aside, abd he then retreated. The next morning, Venom made an announcement on black webbing for Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider to come to him. When they did, he quickly pounded on them again until a double kick from Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man. Spider-Man then used George Stacy's bull horn to seperate the Symbiote from Eddie as Scarlet Spider webbed the Symbiote up and tossed it into a nearby dump, much to Eddie's objections. Eddie then searched the dump for the Symbiote. Spider-Man and the Beanstalk A life-long friend of Peter and another orphaned farmer. A few months after Mary Jane and Gwen are abducted, Eddie and his friends/roommates, Ben Reilly and Peter are reduced to eating paper thin slices of bread and slightly thicker slices of their last bean. Eventually, Brock broke down and tried to eat the dishes before Ben and Peter stopped him. Eddie then said he was alright, but when he saw an axe that they kept, he sneaked away and took it to kill the cow. Eddie then charged at the cow, but the axe was taken from his arm, and he tries to eat the cow anyway before Ben and Peter hold him down. Eddie then came to his senses, claiming he was hungry, and he was taken to the couch to rest. When Peter went to sell the cow to be able to buy food, Eddie recovered at the prospect of actual food and joined in with Ben in talking about all the food they would eat with the money Peter brought back. When Peter brought back beans, Eddie shouted at Peter since he viewed it as a step backwards and tossed the beans away, scoffing at the idea that they were magic. When the beanstalk destroyed the house, Eddie ended up sleeping in a coil of vines as it carried him upwards. Eddie then woke up to find himself and the others on a giant island next to the beanstalk. After seeing that the beans were magic, Eddie apologized to Peter. He then put on an outfit to go on an adventure. When they discovered huge foot prints, Eddie knew that someone else was on the island. After that, Eddie got the idea to have a huge dragon fly knock them to the giant castle they were making for, which worked. After working together to climb the steps and going in, Eddie was about to laugh at Ben when his pants came off until Peter told him to keep quiet. When they saw the large table full of food, Eddie chowed down and cheered with the others when they discovered that the princesses Mary Jane and Gwen were there. Eddie was then shocked to discover that a giant had kidnapped them. Eddie then hid from the giant, Flint Marko, in the salad. Eddie later joined Peter and Ben in Peter's plan to squish the giant, but when that failed, Eddie was trapped in a chest and reduced to watch as Peter attempted to get the key from Marko with Mary Jane's help. Once Peter got it and went to the chest with the key, it accidentally bumped into Eddie's head. Eddie then helped Ben get the princesses down the beanstalk while Peter distracted the giant. After they all reached the bottom, Eddie kept the princesses back while Peter and Ben cut the beanstalk. After that, Eddie moved to the village. Peter's Christmas Carol The final spirit to visit Osborn. He met Osborn in a graveyard and pointed to Benjy Parker's tombstone while the Parker family mourned him. The spirit then directed Osborn to a grave without mourners or friends and told Osborn that it was his. The spirit then pushed Osborn in and laughed as he begged for help. Prince Ben and Peter Parker A good friend of Peter's. He tries to make a living selling snow cones, but being winter, sales aren't too good. A secret handshake he shares with Peter always cheers him up. After talking about living like a king, Eddie states how he would like food, a nice house and a fire place, and thermal underwear. When Peter returned from the palace after going in, Eddie rushed over as he feared Peter was dead. When Eddie heard Peter ask for his name, Eddie asked if Peter fell on his head and believed Peter was joking, believing he fell on his head. Eddie later caught up to Peter after he had run off and saw him distribute huge amounts of food as people called him "Sire", making Eddie believe Peter had gone crazy from hunger. Eddie then saved Peter from several guards and took him to their home as he made some soup from their spoils when Eddie heard Peter talking about righting the wrongs he'd seen as he also put on the royal ring, convincing Eddie that this Peter was actually Ben. Eddie then tried to save Ben from Osborn, but Osborn tossed a knife at Eddie, catching his jacket, and Eddie was flung out a window by the force of the throw. Eddie survived the fall and got into the palace by disguising himself as the executioner and knocking out Phillips before revealing himself to the captured Ben, and his friends Gwen and Harry. As Eddie tried to figure out which key unlocked the cell, more soldiers came, and Gwen grabbed the keys from him and used the skeleton key. Eddie then tricked the guards out of a door in the tower and quickly helped everyone get to the throne room. Eddie then used a bow and arrow to free a captured Mary Jane, and after Osborn was defeated, Eddie gave the new King Ben his scepter and praised him. Category:Spectacular Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man and the Beanstalk Category:Peter's Christmas Carol Category:Prince Ben and Peter Parker Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans